The invention relates to wind generators and more specifically to a generator with rotor blades secured to a flange. In particular the invention concerns the bearing system for rotatably mounting such a flange on a vertical stub shaft by means of radial and thrust anti-friction bearings.
Such bearings for taking up axial and radial forces have so far, as is generally accepted engineering practice, been designed using taper roller bearings. In addition to the disadvantages specific to this type of bearing that the performance and working life generally depend on the quality of assembly and the extremely critical adjustment, it has been seen in practice that the flexure of the hub leads to displacement of the external race ring of the inner bearing. Such motion of the outer race ring of the bearing for the taper rollers is not permissible, since there is then no longer any completely regular rolling of the anti-friction elements on the ring and instead there tends to be a pushing component. In such a situation there will then be signs of failure impairing reliable function of the bearings and more especially scoring will lead to tracks being formed in the inner race ring with spalling so that the bearings and thus the entire system will fail to function after a comparatively short period of use.